Ellis vs Otis
L4D vs TWD! Its the battle of who is the reddest of necks! Can Otis make his first DB debute a victory? Or Will Ellis stop him in his tracks? Interlude Wiz: In every form of fiction there are....Rednecks Boomstick: And zombie stuff is no exception Wiz: Ellis. the mechanic who was left for dead! Boomstick: and Otis, the redneck walker stomper! Wiz: in this fight there will be no Medkits, Pain Pills, Adreniline shots or Special Ammo for Ellis just to make things fair. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle Ellis Wiz: Born and raised in Savannha, Georgia, Ellis is a junior mechanic before the green flu arrived in the South Boomstick: Man, all he wanted to do was get drunk with his buddies. Too bad the zombies had to ruin it all. Wiz: He claims that instead of evacuating he armored up a truck to get of the city, said to be zombie-proof Boomstick: Well it might've sounded like genious then, the truck turned out to be 99% zombie proof Wiz: But his intellegence is sometimes good for a guy like him. Boomstick: HEY! Wiz: Like the time he insisted that they'd use Jimmy Gibbs Jr's stock car to escape the mall. Boomstick: But other times, he's about as dumb as Wiz was when he drank beer for the first time Wiz: Boomstick, you tied me to a chair and force drank me vodka Boomstick: So? You wouldn't had done it anyway Wiz: Uhg! Boomstick: Anyways, he might be redneck but he doesn't go for the shotgun for some reason as a computer controlled player. Wiz: He mainly perfers either a Hunting rifle or a Sniper Rifle but in official media he perfers-- Boomstick: THE MIGHTY GRENADE LAUNCHER! Wiz: One more comment out of you and you'll lose your beer privileges Boomstick: No, not my beer! Wiz: The grenade launcher is notorious for launching survivors skyhigh if at the right angle and can clear multiple infected in one shot. Boomstick: The only catch is that it only fires 1 round a shot but that explosion makes up for it Wiz: But when he runs out of that ammo, he pulls out either 2 pistols with unlimited ammo for some reason or a baseball bat. Boomstick: Ellis also has multiple trowables at his dispolsle, he has a pipe bomb the attracts zombies then blows up, a molotov to set a bonfire, and a bile bomb that blinds people and attracts the horde. Wiz: But since this is a Death Battle, the horde attracting of the pipe bomb and Boomer Bile will not be in effect. Boomstick: And for duribility he can easily survive propane, oxygen, and gas tank explosions, and the stupidity goes further as he can survive point blank shotgun shots Wiz: But that duribility depends on the difficulty so to be fair we'll be doing his duribility on the "normal" difficulty Boomstick: And on that difficulty, he can still survive Tank punches, can get back up from getting gored by Hunters, can survive falls that'll kill a normal man, and can survive being cut to ribbions by Bitches Wiz: That's it! DUMP THE BEER! Boomstick: NO! WAIT! (The camera crew dumps the beer) Boomstick: Oh well, at least i got my statch at home Wiz: Anyways, if Ellis takes damage he has 3 healing items that will set him strait Boomstick: He has a med-kit that restores 80% of his health, pain pills that give him a temporary health boost, and a heroine--''' Wiz: Adreniline! '''Boomstick: Shot that gives him a 25% health boost and a speed boost. Wiz: Even though Ellis can take a good beating, Ellis can get incompacitated if he takes too much damage. Plus Ellis has a record of being very unfocused, during hord attacks he'll sometimes start telling stories of him and his buddy Keith, and he's not very smart either, not to say Ellis is stupid but he's definitely not the smartest. Boomstic: But still, if you want a funny, reliable guy on your Z.A team, Ellis is your man Ellis:WE ARE THE KINGS OF THE WORLD! Otis Wiz: In the Zombie apocalypse there are many kinds of survivors Police Officers, Veterans, Chefs... Boomstick: And of course Rednecks. Otis of Atlanta, Georgia lived a decent life, going on regular hunting trips and taking care of his girlfriend. Very little is known about Otis before the outbreak began, except that Otis and his girlfriend Patricia narrowly escaped from Wiltshire Estates. Wiz: They found their way to a farm owned by Hershel Greene, who let them stay there in return they'd do chores, while Patricia helped cook and clean, Otis would help with yard work and hunting. One day while tracking a deer, Otis took a shot and accidently also shot a child, Otis rushed the boy and his father to Hershel's Farm, the man was Rick Grimes a police deputy from King County, Georgia and Otis had shot his son Carl Grimes. Boomstick: Otis obviously feeling pretty fucking bad, offered his services to Rick and his group, which means Otis would be doing some fighting Wiz: In combat Otis is no slouch, he relies on brute strength and being a expert hunter means he's an exelant tracker. His arsenal may be small but he gets by just fine. Boomstick: He carries a pump action shotgun, A good old fashioned hunting rifle, and of course, a pistol to get him out of sticky situations. In close combat he uses a shovel, pitchfork and axe good for showing zombies who's boss! Wiz: And no Walking Dead analysis would be complete with out Otis' Adreniline Rush: Practiced Swing deals 300 unmodified damage to one enemy Boomstick: Otis has tooken on a small horde of Walkers by himself, went toe to toe with Shane Walsh and is strong enough to carry 200 pound bales of hay with little no effort. It's also possible that Otis did gain some training from Rick Grimes to add onto his already impressive aim Wiz: Though Otis may not seem like it, he's got some flaws. Otis isnt the best fighter out there and depending on the conon he's very overweight. Boomstick: But Otis is one tough combatant and he wont go out with out a fight! Otis: I ain't gonna sit here while this fella takes this on alone. Pre-Deathbattle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTLLLEEEE Death Battle (Otis is seen packing supplies into his cart in front of Hershel's farm) Otis: All this shit better be worth it... (Meanwhile Ellis is Gasing up Jimmy Gibbs' race car) Ellis: Oh man, I feel like I'm gassing up royalty (Ellis finishes gassing up and speeds off, unknowingly into Otis' direction and Otis hears the car comming) Otis: The hell?! (Ellis speeds past Otis, covering him in mud) Otis: WHAT THE--! (Otis gets pissed off and gets in his cart and begins to gain up on Ellis) Otis (Yelling at the Horses pulling the cart): Heyeah! Heyeah! FASTER! (Ellis sees Otis gaining up on him) Ellis: Oh man, I've always wanted to race someone in Jimmy Gibbs' stockcar! (Otis gets next to Ellis and begins to yell) Otis: Boy, pull over! Ellis: NO WAY! FIGHT!!! (Otis grabs his shovel and whacks the Race car several times) Ellis: HEY! Don't disrespect Jimmy Gibbs! Otis: Who in the hell is that? Ellis (In anger): GGRRRAUUGHH! (Ellis slams the stock car into Otis' cart, while Otis grabs his hunting rifle and aims it at the front tire of the stockcar) Otis: BACK OFF! (Otis blasts the tire and Ellis loses control, crashing into a near by field. Otis pulls over and gets out of his cart, grabbing his shovel in the process) Ellis (While climbing out of the wreck): Oh man... Jimmy Gibbs...I will avenge you! Otis (Approaching Ellis): Im gonna teach you some damn manners boy! (Ellis pulls out his grenade launcher and shoots a grenade at Otis' cart, destroying it and blowing up the horses) Otis (Looking Back): Oh man, Hershel is gonna be pissed! (Otis Rushes at Ellis with his shovel and whacks him across the face, then slams the shovel on top of Ellis' head. Ellis hits Otis in the face with the butt of the grenade launcher and shoots a grenade at Otis) Ellis: DIE YOU MOTHERFU-- (Otis whacks the grenade back at Ellis, who gets thrown into the back window of the race car. Ellis realizes what just happened) Ellis: STOP HITTING MY CAR! Otis: I'll do more then that boy! (Before Ellis can get up, Otis jumps onto the car and begins to beat Ellis in the face with his shovel making Ellis' nose bleed and breaking a few teeth. Otis goes for another hit but Ellis grabs him by the leg and throws him off the car, Ellis gets up and pulls out cricket bat. He runs at Otis who staggers up, Ellis starts to beat Otis with the cricket bat, but Otis grabs his shovel. The two duel for an edge over the other) Otis: I've had enough! (Otis pulls out a pistol and begins to shoot Ellis repeatedly, Ellis backs up and grabs a shotgun) Ellis: No I'VE had enough! (Ellis unloads a barage of buckshot at Otis who runs out of way and takes cover behind a tree. Otis catches his breath) Otis: Damn... I haven't fought like this since school! Otis smells something burning and looks up. Ellis has thrown a Molotov at the tree. Otis (while rubbing his chin): That gives me an idea.... Ellis watches the tree burn. Ellis: WOOHOOO! Man this reminds me of this time me and my buddy Keith tried to unfry a Chicken, He got third degree burns on over 90% of his bo-- WHAT THE?! Otis has chopped down the tree with his axe and the tree slams down on ellis. Otis rushes over to Ellis pinned down under the Tree and Pulls out his Pitchfork. Otis (While putting the pitchfork up to Ellis' throat): Any last Words? Ellis: Ugh... Yeah..... PIPEBOMB!! Otis: Huh?! (The pipe bomb explodes and throws Otis several feet away and Ellis wiggles out from under the tree. Both men get up and are extremely hurt) Ellis: Man... Im so hurt, I don't even see right! Otis: Lets finish this... (Otis pulls out his hunting rifle once more and fires shot after shot into ellis, Ellis is loosing health fast. Ellis grabs his Grenade launcher) Ellis/Otis (at the same time): GRRRUAGH! (Slow Motion (Otis shoots his last bullet and Ellis shoots a grenade) (Normal speed (The Bullet hits Ellis this chest and the grenade explodes. Ellis stumbles back but regains his footing) Ellis: Man... that hurt. But it's finally over! I AM THE KING OF THE WORL-- Otis: IT'S NOT OVER YET! (Otis rushes at Ellis out of the flames and smoke, and starts to glow green.) Otis: PRACTICED SWING!!! (Otis uses his adreniline rush along with his shovel and smacks Ellis in the face doing tremendous damage to Ellis and sending him to the ground. Otis starts to beat Ellis into the ground sending blood everywhere) Ellis: GET OFF OF ME!!! (Ellis gets up, grabs Otis by the vest and throws him over his shoulder onto the ground. Ellis sees a chainsaw in the bushes and goes for it, Otis sees this, gets up and grabs his shovel then runs after Ellis) Ellis (while grabbing the chainsaw): Man. If i ever lost my hand... I'd put this on the stump! Otis (running at Ellis from behind): This ain't a movie kid! (Otis whacks Ellis in the back of the head, Ellis turns around with his chainsaw reving up and swings at Otis repeatedly, Otis backs up to avoid a fatal blow and begins to defend himself with the shovel. Each time the weapons connect sparks start to fly. After a brief struggle, Ellis is able to cut the shovel in half) Otis: Uh oh! Ellis: Oh YEAH! (Ellis goes for a killing blow, but the chainsaw runs out of gas) Ellis: H'WAT?! (Otis then takes out his axe and chops Ellis in the shoulder, Otis leaves the axe in Ellis shoulder and grabs a pitchfork) Otis: ITS OVER NOW! (Otis stabs the pitchfork into Ellis foot, keeping Ellis from getting away) Ellis: AUUUGHH! (Otis cocks his shotgun and aims it at Ellis' head) Otis: Say goodbye! Ellis: Goodbye! (Ellis grabs his grenade launcher and fires a grenade at Otis, blowing Otis into pieces) K.O.! (Ellis removes the pitchfork from his foot and the axe from his shoulder, then limps to a safe house) Results Boomstick: (unethusiastic) Left 4 Dead wins again... woohoo... Wiz: This fight was surprisingly close. Otis and Ellis were even in strength, speed and intelligence. But Ellis' superior arsenal and durability where to much for Otis in the end Boomstick: As much as I hate to say it, Ellis could take everything Otis could throw at him. Even with Otis having the superior aim it wasn't enough. And Otis has done nothing even close to what Ellis has done, like taking down Tanks and Chargers Wiz: Otis' only chance would be to somehow disarm Ellis, but even getting hit by cars doesn't even make the weapon drop from Ellis' hands Boomstick: Looks like Otis' just couldn't keep it together Wiz: The winner is Ellis Category:Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead themed Death Battles Category:DatBoi420NoScope Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017